Letter to God
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Damien's mean teacher makes the class write letters to God. What happens when Damien gets inspired by a little british boy? DIP rated K for cuteness :3


'_What a stupid project!'_ Little eight year old Damien Thorn thought as he glared down at the blank piece of paper on his desk. He looked up and set his hateful gaze on his teacher. She sat at her desk triumphantly with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a smug look on her face that enraged Damien to no end. She knew he hated this project, that's why she did this in the first place. She thought assigning the class a project to write letters to God would be enough to anger the young Antichrist.

And she was right. The thought of having to write a 'kind' letter to god filled the boy with rage. He had to stop himself from throwing a tantrum, knowing that he would just embarrass himself in front of the whole class. That's just what that overly christian bitch of a teacher wanted, just to humiliate Damien. It was clear to everybody she hated having the devils spawn in her class room, though she never complained about it.

She made her hatred for the boy clear for all to see. She would single him out during class, asking impossible questions and demanding he answer correctly, not calling on him when he raised his hand and giving him more homework then the rest of the class. Damien was a sharp kid, so it was obvious that his grading was unfair as well. The teacher didn't even look at his work before marking it with a big, fat 'F'.

He sighed. There was nothing he could do. His father forbid him from killing his mortal teachers or peers, no matter how much they annoyed him. His teacher and class mates hating him wasn't a good enough excuse not to do this project. Knowing the teacher would read his letter to the class, Damien had to actually write a nice letter to his sworn enemy to avoid getting in trouble. After glaring at the teacher once more, he glanced around the room for inspiration.

He looked at the children sitting around him and read their letters. Silly request and questions were written on their papers. The red headed girl sitting to his right asked for a pony. The chubby boy in front of him demanded for an Xbox and the girl sitting on Damien's left asked God if he could make the snow here melt. Damien only laughed at their requests, wondering if they knew that they were writing to god, not Santa.

These spoiled children angered Damien slightly. They don't appreciate anything that they already have and they dare to ask for more? It was pathetic. These greedy children sickened Damien. He decided to look for inspiration else where.

He looked around the room until his ruby eyes fell on the blond head of a boy sitting a few rows ahead. The slim boy sat hunched over his desk, His bony shoulders arched as he wrote his letter to God. Damien could see his arm move with every stroke of his pen. A large smile formed on the dark boys lips as a sudden spur of motivation hit him.

"Alright kids," The teacher said cheerfully, getting the classes attention. She held their letters in her hand. The children waited eagerly for her to read the letters aloud for them. They all knew that this was a clever ploy to embarrass the young Antichrist. They could always count on the teacher for a good laugh when Damien was around. Lucky for them, his letter was at the top of the pile.

The dark haired teacher grinned, fixing her large glasses before reading the boys letter out loud.

"Dear God," She read slowly, mimicking Damien's shrill voice to make the other kids laugh. Usually that would upset him but the boy instead had a sly smile on his face. He eagerly awaited for her to continue. "I was just wondering...can angels sin?" The teacher paused and glanced up at Damien, who smiled sweetly at her. He made a gesture for her to go on. Feeling a bit uneasy now, she hesitated before she continued reading.

She was now speaking in her regular voice that was now laced with unease."I wanna know because there's this cute, innocent boy in my class that I'm sure will go to Heaven. Maybe you know who it is." A few kids glanced awkwardly at each other, then to a smirking Damien and back to the teacher to hear the rest."I'm going to do everything in my power to turn him over to the dark side. So just you wait God, Pip will be all mine one day. From Damien."

All eyes fell on the blond once the teacher finished. The boy's sparkling blue eyes were wide with fear. He didn't dare to turn around to look at the demon boy grinning at him from his seat in the back.

From that day on, the teacher never bothered the dark boy again and kept her distance from him. Though she kept a close eye on the blond boy, making sure that Damien wasn't trying to seduce him over to the dark side like he had vowed.


End file.
